


The Spider Club

by Ladysarah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Sex with Clothes On, Swing Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/pseuds/Ladysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine." Candyman By Christina Aguilera was being passed around on tumblr a while ago, and this is what came from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first smut. Constructive Crit. is welcome and I love reviews. Also, thanks to Merideath for her pom-pom waving. And a wonderful thanks to lady-cheeky for being my beta on this. You are a life saver.

Swing dancing was  _in_  again. People were crowded into every corner they could fit themselves into and Darcy was wondering if it wouldn’t have been better to go with her alternate plans rather than face the new wave of swing dance class graduates. The crushing noise and heat of the room was making the thought of attending the pot throwing class that Jane’s boyfriend taught more appealing.

_No._  She thought to herself. _It’s been a stressful week and I worked hard on how I look tonight._

It had taken Darcy months of research and vintage store scrounging, every purchase culminating in this night. She had practiced how to do victory rolls and pin curls and looked all over town trying to find a pair of shoes that appeared vintage without the price. She scoured the internet to find her blue button down dress that showed just the right amount of thigh when she twirled. She finally found a pair of back seamed nylons that could stand up to the wear and tear of the garter she had found on some costuming site. She even splurged on some new lipstick - coincidentally named  _Pin Up -_ that she had been eyeing for the last couple of weeks.

Darcy had started going to The Spider Club, a dance studio-slash-club, several months ago, feeling the need to take up a hobby outside of working for Jane at the Planetarium. She had been introduced to the club’s owner Tasha by Bruce, the Yoda figure who ran the coffee shop that she frequented whenever Jane was in one of her moods. By the time the weekly classes ended and her class was invited to join the weekly Swing Dance, she had fallen in love with it. She also had the good luck of having a partner, Andrew, who had signed up for the classes with his boyfriend before they had broken up.

Darcy took in the crowd. However much she may dislike the size of the crowd, it really was a site to see. Whenever a new class graduated, the following dance was mandatory and always 1940’s themed. Everywhere she looked she saw victory rolls and saddle shoes and hair gel. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Andrew, hoping to pick him out of the crowd before the dancing started. Her phone dinged and she pulled her phone from her bra to check the text message.

_Had an emergency at work. Can’t make it. Buy you a shake at The Hawk’s Nest next week to make up for it?_

Darcy sighed before grabbing her coat from the closet and slipping out the front door. No use staying around when she wouldn’t have anyone to dance with.

“Hey, Darcy,” a familiar voice called out to her and she picked up her pace. No way did she want to deal with Ryan.

“Go away, Ryan. I told you after that time you grabbed my ass, I’m not interested.” He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her around to face him.

“Oh, come on Darcy. It isn’t like Saint Andrew is here. Why don’t you dance with me just one more time and I can show you what it’s like to dance with a real man. Then maybe I could take you out for a drink?” He started closing in on her, leaving her no choice but to try backing away. She didn’t get far. With a brick wall to her back, she looked up at his smug face, wishing that she had though to bring her taser with her.

“What about  _no_  don’t you get, Douchebag?” She shoved his hands away from her, doing her best to create some distance between them. “You don’t get to touch me unless I say you can.”

“Darcy, why do you have to be so difficult? All I am asking for is one dance-”

A deep voice from somewhere behind Ryan cut him off. “I believe she told you no.” As he turned to tell the guy off, Darcy caught sight of her savior over Ryan’s shoulder.

The man was tall and built, wearing the dress uniform the army used during the war, complete with hat tucked under his arm and slicked blonde hair. The glare that covered his beautiful face let them know that whatever Ryan tried, this guy meant business.

“I suggest that you step away from the lady, right now. Unless you would like to settle this the old fashioned way?” Ryan took one look at his opponent, seemed to value his body the way it was and stepped away from her, being sure to send a sneer her way as he left. The dressed up soldier started walking her way. “Are you alright miss?”

Darcy Lewis, the girl with the taser and big mouth, just became the rescued damsel in distress. And the man who saved her wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either. Her Female Studies professor would be so disappointed in her.

“Yeah, thanks. I can usually avoid Ryan, but Andrew couldn’t make it tonight. Guess Ryan thought it was his lucky day,” she laughed tensely as her hero continued walking towards her. “Well, thanks. I guess I’ll head home now.”

She stepped around him and started walking down the sidewalk when his voice calling out for her and the sound of his hasty footsteps coming after her halted her steps.

“Miss, if you don’t have a dance partner for the night, would you wanna dance with me?” Darcy turned to look at him and was amused to see that he had his hat in his hands, twisting it around nervously. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. “I, uh, this is my first time here outside of class and my friend Bucky is just here to try and win his girl back, so…” He flashed her a beautiful side smile that was equal parts amusement and uncertainty and something else undefinable.

He radiated masculinity and looked like a Knight from a fairytale. Either that or like he stepped right off the silver screen and onto the sidewalk in front of her. The thought of going back into the Spider and the rush of bodies and warmth was unappealing, but she did need the dance. Her week had been horrible and dancing was the only way she had of relieving the stress. Well, there were other ways but her love life at the moment was a little nonexistent and there was only so much her vibrator could do. She searched out his eyes with hers, staring into them for several seconds before talking.

“What’s your name, Soldier?”

“Steve,” he replied.

“Well Steve, I’m Darcy.” She flashed him a smile of her own and walked back towards him, inadvertently exaggerating the swishing of her hips as she walked. “Looks like you have a partner.”

As soon as they entered the studio they could hear the first thumps of  _Sing, Sing, Sing_  flooding from the speakers. Steve grabbed her coat and tossed it onto a chair with his hat, then grabbed her hand and swung her onto the crowded dance floor. It became apparent very quickly he must have been at the top of the class.

“Muscle memory,” he called out to her over the music when she commented on his talent. “I pick things up quickly.” He spent the next hour proving it as he swung her around the dance room, spinning her, twirling her around on the floor, hoisting her in the air as if she was nothing more than a feather, his hands ghosting across her curves and creating a blush that she hoped blended in with her flushed cheeks. She was having the time of her life and the jealous looks the other girls were giving her were an added bonus.

They finally stepped off the dance floor, out of breath and laughing, making their way over to the water bar in the corner.

“Let me buy you a drink?” There was that smile again, edging up to one cheek. Darcy swore that if she hadn’t had her arm looped through his her knees would have buckled.

“These are free, Steve. It’s water, not Champagne.”

“Yeah, but I was trying to be charming.” He grabbed two water bottles off of the counter, handing her one before putting a hand at the small of her back and guiding her towards a free bench. The contact sent a chill up and down her spine. As they sat down Natasha stalked by them quickly, a scowl on her face and followed by a man calling her name and wearing a brown and less tailored version of the suit Steve wore. As they rushed by Steve called out with a chuckle. “Bucky, man, just accept that it’s over.”

The man yelled back over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face. “Never, Steve. Never.”

“That is who your friend is trying to get back together with? Tasha? He does know that she could beat the crap out of him til Sunday, right?”

“I think that’s part of the reason he likes her so much. Likes getting pushed around a little.” He winked at her, setting off another round of laughter. They sat on the bench talking for several more minutes before being interrupted by Steve’s growling stomach.

“You wanna blow this joint and get something to eat,” Darcy asked, taking in Steve’s sheepish face.

“Lead the way.”  
  
  


The moment her t-strapped heels touched the decade old linoleum of The Hawk’s Nest, Clint’s voice echoed off the walls.

“In a little early tonight, Darcy. No Andrew?” Clint pulled out a couple of menus and slapped them on the stained counter before turning around and grabbing a couple glasses of water and coffee cups. Darcy pulled Steve over to the counter and they sat down on the cracked and worn leather stools.

“No. He had an emergency at work and left me in a lurch.” Darcy picked up her menu, even though she already knew what she was getting. She got the same thing every week.

“That how you pick up the stray?” The comment was said with a smile but there was a hint of something protective in Clint’s stance. Steve must have picked up on it because he sat up straighter, as if trying to convey how much of a stray he wasn’t.

“Ryan came after me while I was trying to leave. Steve here defended my honor and offered to be my dance partner for the night.” She leaned over the counter, hand cupping the side of her mouth conspiratorially. “He’s a newbie. First night on the floor.” Clint laughed as he poured them each a cup of coffee.

“If he stepped in to protect you from Ryan the Rapist, then he is good in my books.” Darcy sat back down in her seat and opened her mouth to speak when a shout from the corner booth caught their attention.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I will not join your super secret boy band.” In the booth were three men apparently in some sort of happy disagreement. The man with the goatee, who had spoken, was chugging on his beer while the others, a man with a patch over one of his eyes who sat across from him, and a no nonsense looking man in the middle, looked on in amusement.

“Why not?” The man with the patch seemed genuinely confused that his offer was being rejected. “It would be good business if we put our shops together. Assemble, share the expenses, some sort of three for one type deal.”

“Because, Nick, no one wants to have their taxes done in a place that sells guns. It makes people nervous. And when they are nervous around guns they might accidentally load it and shoot one of my precious computers.” The man in the middle barely held back a smile at the other man’s reply.

“What’s going on,” Steve whispered as they looked on, his mouth close enough that she felt his warm breath on her ear. She suppressed a shiver and pointed out the men in the booth.

“Nick owns a gun shop and is trying to get Phil, the guy in the middle who is an accountant, and Tony, who works on computers, to combine their businesses. He’s been trying to convince them since I’ve been coming here.”

“Why does he have an eye patch?” His voice was laced with amusement.

Darcy snickered. “He snuck up on Phil couple of days ago, trying to convince him that he needed a gun in case he ever got jumped. Ended up getting a finger in his eye. Took him down in a matter of seconds.”

Clint came to take Steve’s order before dashing off to the kitchen, not bothering to ask Darcy what she wanted. Darcy turned around in her seat to face Steve as he took in the butchered Archery targets that lined the walls.

“You really went all out for this shindig, didn’t you?” She lightly tugged at his green woolen sleeve, taking in the amazing stitching along the shoulder. “Is this a real suit from the forties?”

“Ah, no.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, an uncertain look coming over his features.

“Did you make this yourself?” As she asked, a blush swept over his features. “Oh, God. You’re gay aren’t you? I should have known. All the men I meet who can sew end up being gay. There’s Andrew then you. I really need to start going to other kinds of clubs.” Steve’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“I’m not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that, b-but I’m not.” There were several beats as confusion washed over him. “Andrew’s gay? I thought he was your boyfriend.”

“Andrew is so gay he couldn’t walk a straight line anywhere. Even these curves couldn’t tempt him. He tried to pick up Clint once, though. Stupid Hawk was strutting around the place for weeks.” She paused to take a drink of her coffee. “So, you’re not gay, but you made your own World War II officer’s uniform. And judging by that seam, this isn’t your first time sewing. What’s the deal?”

He ran a hand over his face as if trying to ready himself for what was surely to come. “You’re going to think it’s weird.”

Darcy scoffed. “Dude, you are talking to a girl who spent four hours pin curling her hair, then wore her hair like that to work the next day, all so that she could have the perfect 1940’s hair to go with her outfit. Believe me, I have no right to think you’re weird.”

Steve lightly grinned before gathering up the courage to speak. “I’m a reenactor. I go to reenacting events that revolve around World War II history and I dress up and stay in character the whole time.” His eyebrows rose as if giving her permission to laugh. But he was only met with silence, with the exception of the arguing that was still happening in the corner.

“Okay.” Darcy picked up her coffee, sipping as if nothing had happened.

“' _Okay_ ’? That’s all,” Steve asked. Darcy put down her cup, making a face, and added a little sugar.

“What do you want me to say? ‘ _Steve, I cannot believe that you dress up in era clothing and partake in time acceptable activities for fun’_?” She motioned at her hair and what she was wearing. “I don’t think I am really in a position to judge here. Did you not hear what I said about the thing with the pins and my hair? I spent months on this outfit.”

Steve laughed lightly, eyes sparkling. “Yeah, guess you wouldn’t find it very strange. But not many women think it’s a masculine social activity.”

“I think you look plenty masculine.” The comment left Darcy’s lips before she could hold it back. Warmth flooded her cheeks and a smile lit up Steve’s face.

“So… Andrew. Not your boyfriend. Is there a boyfriend?” His face had moved slightly closer to hers and she felt the heat in her cheeks spread even further.

“Nope. No boyfriend.” Darcy bit her lip as she looked him in the eye. His eyes dropped to her lips, taking in the pinking of her flesh.

“What’s that about boyfriends?” The spell was broken and she and Steve pulled apart while Darcy mentally swore at Clint for interrupting their moment, sliding their orders in front of them before leaning on the counter intent on joining the conversation.

“Tasha’s ex was at the club tonight, trying to win her back.”

“Who was it and does he know I can beat him up?” Clint calmly grabbed a damp rag and started cleaning invisible spots from the counter top, as if he hadn’t just mentioned causing someone harm. The words were not lost on Steve.

“Why would you beat up Bucky?” he asked. There was a hint of worry to his tone as he once again took in the archery targets that lined the walls, littered with holes. Clint smiled cockily.

“Because I’m her  _current_  boyfriend. We’ve been together since Budapest.”

Darcy placed a hand on Steve’s arm, trying to reassure him through touch, and felt a spark run up her arm at the contact.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Steve. There wouldn’t be anything left for him to harm after Tasha got through with him.” Darcy tucked into her meal putting an end to that topic of conversation. Instead, she and Steve got to know each other better.

He told her about his days in college and when he decided to screw what anyone else thought and pursue his passion for art. He now owned a thriving gallery downtown, even going to far as to put some of his items on display. He told her about the reenacting group that he was in charge of,  _The Howling Commandos._ As the head of the group they had given him the nickname of Captain which lead to a real Captain’s uniform.

She in turn told him about working with Jane and how much easier she was to work with now that she was dating Thor and getting laid regularly. She told him about feeling like all she ever did was go to work and come home, so she started taking the dance classes and now she couldn’t go a week without dancing. It came with an added bonus of only being a couple of blocks from her apartment. They talked until Clint started cleaning up the place.

“I want you guys out of here so I can spend some time with my girl.” He pulled Darcy’s desert away from her as she tried to grab one last bite. “You can pay tomorrow. I know you’re good for it.”

“Way to make a girl feel welcome. Just for that I’m not going to pay for the food.” Darcy and Steve stood from their seats, ready to leave, when she felt a tug and a snap at the back of her thigh. She pulled her dress up and twisted around to see the hole in her stockings. “Dammit, these were expensive. Clint, how many times do I have to tell you to replace the leather on these seats?”

She let her dress drop back into place as Clint shouted something that sounded close to ‘screw you’ from the back and turned to look at Steve, only to find his eyes still glued to the spot that she had revealed. The air around him seemed to vibrate. His eyes snapped to hers.

“Can I walk you home?” His voice was heavy and thick. She nodded.

They said their goodbyes and as they walked back to her apartment, bumping into each other every so often, Darcy could barely keep up her side of the conversation. The looks that he was giving her were warming her to the core, making her jumpy.

They finally reached her apartment, and as they climbed the steps to her front door, she tried to shake away the need she felt to make Steve stay.

“-really happy that you agreed to dance with me. I had a great time.” Steve leaned up against the wall next to her door as she pulled out her keys and undid the locks.

“How could I say no to the guy who was protecting my honor?” She smiled and glanced at him from under her lashes.

“Well, I’m glad that I was there to protect it.” He straightened.

“I didn’t really thank you for scaring him away. Not properly.” Darcy closed the distance between them, hesitantly lifting herself onto her toes to kiss his cheek. The feel of his warm, smooth skin on her lips was like heaven. As she pulled away, leaving a bright red swak on his cheek, she caught the heavy lidded look of his eyes.

“You’ve just got a little, uh, lipstick on your cheek.” A soft giggle erupted from her as she used her thumb to try to wipe off the offending mark before giving up and resting her palm against his cheek. “Thank you for saving me, Steve.”

“You're welcome.” The way the words rolled off his tongue sent timbers of pleasure through her body and before she could try to shake it off, his lips were on hers.

It didn’t take long, barely a second, for Darcy to urgently kiss him back. She felt drunk, her thoughts clouded, heart racing as she started sucking on his lower lip. She could feel the groan that ripped through his body. She did it again.

Without thought, she grabbed Steve by his lapels and dragged him into her entry way, kicking the door closed behind her and dropping her coat and keys to the floor before knocking his hat the to ground. His arms wrapped around her back, one hand sliding up to rest between her shoulders, the other slipping down to cup her ass, using both hands to pull her closer. She could feel the hardening bulge of his erection pressing against her stomach.

“I don’t. Normally. Do this,” she punctuated between kisses.

“What, kiss?” He pulled away to look her in the eye.

“No. Have sex with someone that I just met.”

“Neither do I.” Then he was at her lips again, backing her up against the closest wall, pressing into her with force.

Darcy had never been the bodice ripping kinda girl who sought out the dominant male, but the way his body pushed her into the wall, hands griping with need, tongue running along her bottom lip asking for entrance, it was sending heat right to her core, making her wet and filling her with excitement.

As his tongue swept it’s way into her mouth, deepening their kiss, her hands worked the buckle and buttons on his jacket until they came loose and she shoved it off his shoulders before starting on his tie and shirt. His lips trailed along her jaw, nipping and sucking and kissing. Steve pulled away to free himself of the shirt he was wearing before trying to catch her lips again. Darcy caught a flash of something dark on his left arm, peaking out from under his white undershirt, and evaded his lips to turn him slightly for a better look

“Is that a tattoo?” A thick band that would be best described as a tribal tattoo wrapped around his bicep, meeting in the middle to form a boarder for a white star in the middle of a blue circle, surrounded by radiating red and white rings. “God, that is hot.”

Steve, not to be deterred, started kissing along her jaw again, slowly working down her neck to the collar of her dress while she traced his mark with the tips of her fingers. He lightly bit the junction of her neck and she arched into him, forgetting the tattoo.

Both hands cupping her ass, he lifted her up as her legs wound around his waist and carried her further into her apartment. They only made it as far as her dinning room before she managed to return the favor of biting at his neck and causing another wave of lust to crash over them. Steve set her down on her table, lips attached to her neck as her hands sifted through his hair. His kisses traveled down the collar of her dress, stopping at the first button. Hands flitted up the sides of her body, coming to rest at her breasts before moving to work the buttons through their holes. Each new inch of skin that was revealed was kissed, licked, or bit. Reaching her front close bra, he delicately unhooked each eye, catching her phone as it fell from it’s confines, and bent to lick a trail between her breasts before blowing on the mark he had left.

“Steve…” Darcy whined, arching into him with need.

He lightly shushed her. Reaching the button just above her navel, he popped it as deftly as he had the others, spreading the dress to get at her skin only to pause. “You’re wearing a garter?”

His voice was tight with arousal.

“I uh, wanted to make the outfit as authentic as I could.” The sound that he made was low, but Darcy would swear up and down that he had growled. Did people actually do that? She didn’t care. In a matter of seconds he was ripping open her dress the rest of the way, sending the last of the buttons flying.

“Hey! This dress was hard to find.”

“I’ll sew you another one.” Steve went back to kissing his way down her front, paying extra attention to the skin exposed around her garter before moving his kisses over her abdomen. As his kisses moved lower his hand lightly pushed her to rest on the table’s surface. His fingers skittered over the edges of her underwear before pulling them down over the garter, down her legs and finally flinging them away to some corner of her apartment. Darcy’s legs fell apart without any encouragement. The cool air coming in contact with her warm center sent a shiver up her spine. Well, that and the way Steve’s hungry eyes took in the sight of her.

He leaned over her, her legs wrapping around his waist, and started kissing her again, softer than they had been kissing earlier. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and back as his hands parted her dress even more, then moved gently downwards. Darcy gasped as his fingers found her wet folds.

“You like that,” Steve whispered in her ear before capturing her lips again. Darcy could only moan her reply.

His fingers moved, mimicking the dance that his tongue was making along the inside of her mouth. Darting around her lips and plucking at her little nub before slowly, ever so slowly, inserting one finger followed closely by another and Darcy hummed at the feel of it. Their kissing steadily intensified as his fingers picked up their pace. Darcy rocked her hips into his hand urgently, trying to somehow make him go deeper, to heighten the pleasure she was feeling, until one stroke of his thumb over her clit sent her flying off the edge, her whole body clenching tightly around his fingers, mouth open in a silent cry. He slowed his movements, coaxing her down and kissing her temple before pulling his fingers from her and moving them up to her breasts, leaving a trail of her own juices up her stomach.

He moved her dress and unhooked bra away from her, exposing her breasts, cupping her as her chest rose and fell from her labored breathing. His fingers danced around her areola, make sure not to touch her nipples. Darcy glared at his teasing touches before dropping her head as he pinched one of her nipples, rubbing it between two fingers.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He looked into her eyes as he lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth, tongue flicking over the bud as it hardened, and sucked. Darcy moaned, biting her lip as the sensation washed over her and melted with the remnants of the high she had experienced moments before.

“Steve?” He hummed around her nipple, letting the vibrations move through her before moving to pay the same attention to the other side. Darcy let her head fall back against the table in pleasure and lifted her hips to meet his. It was heaven. It was better than heaven. But she ached for more.

“Steve, I need you…”

“What do you need, Darcy?” His face was now inches from hers, waiting for her to continue. She moved her hands from around his back to settle over his belt and the hard length below it. He pressed into her touch and moaned.

“I need you inside me.” Their eyes connected as she undid his pants, using her feet to push them and his boxer’s down to his thighs. Darcy wrapped her hand around his cock, lightly squeezing and massaging the pre-cum around his head before stroking him firmly. His face pressed into the side of her neck. Moans filled the air as he began slowly pumping his hips against her hand.

“I need to get… Mmm… I have a condom in my wallet.” He lifted himself off of her and made a move to reach for the condom when her hold on him tightened. He stopped moving and grit his teeth, growling once again. “Darcy.”

“I’m on the pill.” She tugged on his dick again, only now seeming to notice how big he had gotten while paying service to her. It was going to be a tight fit even if it hadn’t over a year for her.

His eyes darkened at the thought of there being nothing between them. “Are you sure?”

“Hell yeah.”

Steve bent over her again, mouth on hers, tongues tangling in intensity. Grip still on him, she lined them up, the tip of him at her entrance as she covered the head in her own juices. One little thrust and the head of him was buried within her. She broke their kiss to let out a breathy groan. He rocked his hips ever so slightly, pulling himself out a little ways before going back in.

“Steve…”

“What’s wrong, Darcy? Not enough for you?” Darcy almost slapped his arm at his teasing tone, but his sharp thrust inside of her, burying himself all the way to the hilt, took her breath away.

“God, you’re tight.” Steve stilled above her, giving them both time to acclimate to the new sensations. Darcy hummed in pleasure. He was so hard and so large she could feel every inch of him.

“Been a while.” She tightened around him.

Steve grabbed her hips and started slowly pumping rhythmically into her, lightly thumbing her garter and straps as he moved. _Somebody's got a kink._

Darcy gasped at the feeling of him moving inside her. Her legs tightened around his waist, drawing him in deeper and her hands worked themselves under his shirt, wanting the contact with his skin and taking in the way his muscles moved as he pumped into her.

Steve’s face dropped to her neck, her hardened nipples rubbing against his undershirt, and he started whispering in her ear. How tight she was, how he knew the moment he saw her walking away that he couldn’t risk never seeing her again, how he wanted to stay buried inside her forever and what he would like to do to her in the future, putting pictures in her head and heightening the pressure building between her hips. As he talked, his proclamations becoming more erotic, his thrusts picked up in speed and strength. The small apartment filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and of heavy breathing and pleasure filled sighs.

Steve slipped his hands under her hips and lifted, changing the angle of his thrusts. Darcy dragged her nails down his back at the new feeling, only serving to drive him harder. The tension was growing thicker by the second. Harder and harder he pounded into her, but the closer she moved to the edge, the further away it seemed. She could feel her orgasm building and prayed for it to break.

“Steve.” Her voice was shaking. They were both so close and Steve was determined to make sure that he didn’t cum without her. He ground against her, one hand around front to put pressure on her bundle of nerves. She bucked hard at the contact, head meeting table while her toes curled. She continued to jerk and pulse around him until she all she could see were flashes of white. Moments later he followed suit, pumping erratically as he emptied inside her, moaning into her ear.

As they came down, their breathing evening out a little, Steve reached out a hand and moved one of her table chairs behind him. He wound his arms behind her back and still buried deep within her, he pulled her with him into the chair. Darcy hummed at the little shocks of pleasure the movement sent through her.

She nipped lazily at his lips, content and relaxed, remembering all the delectable things he had whispered in her ear.

“Did you really mean it?” She pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Mean what?” Steve asked. His hands stroking up and down her back lulled her.

“That you were afraid of never seeing me again?” He smiled and kissed her lazily before answering.

“Never been more scared in my life.”

Several hours later, after another round, this time in the comfort of her bed, Darcy couldn’t sleep. She quietly slipped out of her moonlit bedroom and tiptoed down the hall, picking up Steve’s shirt and putting it on, not bothering with the buttons before making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she passes the table, the blinking light on her discarded phone caught her attention.

She picked it up and read a second text message that Andrew had sent her.

_Are we okay? Really, it was an emergency and it will never happen again. Forgive me?_

Darcy smiled before tiptoeing back to her room. She stared at Steve sleeping in her bed before taking a picture of his glowing sleeping form-only from the shoulders up, but making sure to catch the tattoo-and sending it back.

_Back out anytime you need. I found someone willing to step in._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I am a reenactor and there are lots of people who find it kinda dorky, so I get how Steve feels. But since I have entered the Marvel fandom and seen the wonderful people who don costumes at Comic-Con, I know I am not alone.


End file.
